kushina anna no yume
by Namaenonai
Summary: kushina anna met mikoto suoh and missed him so much just a simple short story by namae no nai


**K project.**

**Disclaimer : Gou Nakanishi**

**.**

**.**

**Story by : namaenoNAI**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss. typo(s) etc**

**Cast : Mikoto Suoh, Kushina Anna, kuro Yatogami, NEKO, Kusanagi Izumo,**

**Presents :**

**Your Beautifull Red**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahhh" Anna menghela nafas perlahan sembari memutar bola bola merah yang bermain dimeja kecilnya, hari hari semenjak kepergian Mikoto untuk selamanya menyisakan kepedihan di hati gadis kecil bersurai putih yang asik membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Suoh jika saja ia bersamanya saat ini.

Tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai di udara berusaha menggapai langit dari balik jendela bar.

"Mikoto.._aitakatta" _bibir mungil itu bergumam sesaat, sebelum ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengimajinasikan sosok pria yang akan berdiri disampingnya dan mengusap lembut surai putihnya.

Kehangatan itu tidak akan lagi dirasakan oleh Anna dan tidak ada lagi warna merah yang seindah milik Mikoto.

"Annaa..." Neko berlari kecil menghampiri Anna yang tenggelam di dalam lamunannya, entah apa yang terjadi tapi semenjak kepergian Mikoto, Neko dan Kuroh sering datang mengunjunginya. Anna masih sibuk oleh khayalan akan bayangan Mikoto Suoh jika saja ia masih ada disampingnya.

Neko dan Kuroh memposisikan tubuhnya bersandar pada bangku terdekat yang sesaat kemudian disapa oleh Kusanagi Izumo, sang pemilik Bar.

"Konnichiwa, berkunjung untuk menghibur Anna lagi?" Sapanya dengan senyum hangatnya, ia menata gelas gelas yang sebenarnya masih tertata rapi di raknya.

"Nee~ Kusanagi, Anna masih sering bersedih ya " Neko menggembungkan pipinya, padahal ia sendiri kehilangan Shiro.

Ia mengerti betul bagaimana kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Hanya saja untuk anak yang masih seusia anna, dia sudah mengalami terlalu banyak kehilangan.

"_Mikoto no aka..ichiban kirei.." _Otak Anna kembali berputar ke bayangan masa lalunya saat ia bersama Mikoto.

_"Mikoto..mikoto" Anna menarik lengan jaket Mikoto yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya. _

_"Mikoto,apa Mikoto akan menyukai seseorang" Anna menatap Mikoto yang sedikit terkejut dan berlutut memegangi bahu kecilnya. _

_"Kenapa tiba tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu Anna?" _

_"Aku merasa Mikoto akan pergi" irisnya yang merah itu menunjukkan kesedihan._

_"Aku takut Mikoto akan pergi seperti Tatara" lanjutnya, Mikoto tertawa kecil dan mengusap pucuk kepala gadis mungil dihadapannya. _

_"Daijoubu," senyum itu terukir disamar bibirnya. "Aku..tidak akan kemana-mana Anna" _

"Mikoto..usotsuki" Gumamnya,

"Anna-chan, makanlah..." Kusanagi menghidangkan semangkuk sup hangat yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Anna,

"Anna-chan..." Panggilnya lagi, membuyarkan pikiran gadis mungil dengan gaun Lolita yang membalutnya,

Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan bahunya pada sofa di belakangnya dan mendapati Neko yang tersenyum kecil dihadapannya.

"Neko?Kuroh" kaki mungilnya melangkah menghampiri Neko yang langsung memeluknya dan memangkunya,

"Kalian kenapa kesini?" Tanya Anna pelan,

"Kami bosan,Shiro sudah pergi" Neko mengatupkan bibirnya, Kuroh membelai kepala Neko.

"Sudahlah,Jangan terus bersedih" Hiburnya. Diselingi oleh Kusanagi yang meletakkan 2 gelas kopi dan 2 gelas susu.

"Mikoto,tidak akan kembali lagi...seperti Tatara" Anna turun dari pangkuan Neko dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Anna, sejak Mikoto meninggal selalu menyendiri." Kusanagi memalingkan pandangannya,pada bola bola kaca yang ditinggalkan Anna.

"Seandainya saja Suoh tidak pergi seperti itu, aku tahu betul betapa pentingnya Suoh bagi Anna" ia menarik nafas lagi. Sementara Kuroh dan Neko hanya mendengarkan.

"Dia pergi bersamaan dengan Shiro" Kuroh menyahut pelan. Neko nyaris menangis ia tidak mau mempercayai bahwa Shiro sudah pergi. Dan masih mempercayai bahwa Shiro akan kembali. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama dengan Kuroh.

"Kurosuke..aku lapar" gerutunya.

"Moo,kau baru saja makan, masa lapar lagi sih" Kuroh membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak bento yang langsung disantap oleh Neko dengan lahap.

"Nee, Anna tidak makan ya?" Tanya Neko ke Kusanagi yang tengah mengelap gelas gelas kesayangannya. "Sudah beberapa hari ini dia menolak untuk makan"

"Kasihan Anna" Kuroh menutup resleting tasnya.

Di Kamar yang gelap, Anna membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali pada dunianya sendiri, dimana ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Suoh.

_"Mikoto,kalau aku sudah dewasa apakah Mikoto akan menikah denganku?" Semburat merah sudah mewarnai pipi Anna,_

_Suoh melengkungkan bibirnya dan memeluk Anna._

_"Kamu masih anak-anak Anna" lanjutnya "Tapi aku akan menunggumu" ia tertawa dan mencubit pipi Anna gemas._

_"Mikoto baka"_

Begitulah Anna kembali mengingat Suoh. Kemanapun mereka pergi, Suoh selalu menggenggam tangannya dan selalu menjaganya.

Meskipun ia menyadari bahwa sang _Aka no Ou. _

Mikoto Suoh sudah tidak lagi menemaninya, bagaimanapun dia merindukan kehadirannya.

"Mikoto...Mikoto" Anna terus memanggilnya lirih.

Sejak kejadian cahaya merah yang mengiringi kepergian Mikoto Suoh,ia tidak pernah lagi melihat warna merah seindah milik Mikoto.

Sosok itu Hanya hidup dalam pikirannya.

Anna terlelap dalam kesedihannya.

"Anna" seseorang memanggilnya. Anna mengerjapkan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Saat ita membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok pria dengan surai merah sudah duduk disamping kasurnya, dan tersenyum.

"Mikoto..." Anna melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggul Mikoto Suoh yang membelai lembut surai putihnya,

"_Yappari_,disamping Mikoto memang tempat yang paling hangat" ujarnya seraya membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di dada Mikoto.

"Anna" Mikoto menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum,

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Anna yang masih ingin memeluknya.

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Anna, aku selalu menyayangimu" Mikoto merengkuh Anna, "Aku tidak pergi kemanapun" Mikoto menunjukkan sebuah bayangan dimana salju berwarna merah turun perlahan berkilau di antara bias bias langit yang berpendar dengan indah, merefleksikan cahaya merah yang begitu menakjubkan. _

_"Hoaaa..." Anna memperhatikan dan melebarkan tangannya. _

_"Kireii.. Mikoto no aka..memang yang paling indah" ia menatap takjub pemandangan di depan iris scarletnya yang berkilau indah._

_"Ja Anna," senyum itu kembali terukir di bibir Mikoto ia mengalungkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin cristal mungil berwarna merah. Sebelum bayangan itu menghilang dari pandangannya._

"Mikotoo.." Anna membuka matanya, dan menyadari itu hanya mimpi, ia meraba pipinya yang sudah dialiri oleh airmatanya dan mendapati kalung itu benar-benar ada di lehernya.

Air mata seketika membanjiri pipi mungilnya. Berkali-kali memanggil nama Mikoto dalam hatinya, seraya menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Mikoto.

_"Mikoto no aka... Adalah warna merah yang paling indah di dunia ini._"

=fin=

*by NamaeNoNai*

Moshi" ^^ watashi wa Nai...

Ehehehe this is my first fanfic di K. Fandom. Maaf abal m(_ _)m aku suka banget pair .. - dia malah fangirlingan.

Well thanks for reading. Read and Review yg membangun dinantikan (/^o^)/

Hehehe... Karena Author masih baru nulis lagi setelah jutaan tahun Hiatus jadi ya gitu :') masih agak kaku. Wwww

Wish me Luck for the next Fanfic ya minna .~

-Nai-


End file.
